Meow
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Quand Kagami a une idée derrière la tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Sauf peut-être Aomine. OS. AoKaga.


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous/toutes !**

**J'avais promis un OS AoKaga à la fin du 6° chapitre de "Un dernier plongeon" (dont le 7° avance bien d'ailleurs) et j'en poste un, alors que ce n'est pas celui dont je parlais... Non, je ne suis pas débile, vous inquiétez pas ! ^-^**

**Celui-là a été écrit en moins d'une demi-heure. C'est en fait une traduction d'un doushinji anglais que j'adore et je voulais vous le faire partager, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu. Donc, celui dont j'ai parlé plus haut arrivera bientôt, celui-ci n'est qu'un cadeau pour vous remercier de me suivre/lire... Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire non plus ! Je ne fais qu'une traduction.**

**Auteur : Le véritable créateur de l'histoire n'est pas moi. Je me répète mais je n'ai fait que la traduction.**

**Note : Dans la version originale, Aomine lit un livre mais je trouvais que ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop... Quoique, si cela avait été un de ses magazines ? Bah, en fait, c'est pas très important ! **

**Note 2: C'est censé être l'anniversaire de Kagami durant cet OS, on fait comme tel ok ? :3**

* * *

><p>"-Hey ! Ici Kagami Taïga et aujourd'hui... j'ai ça !"<p>

Kagami montra ensuite un serre-tête sur lequel on pouvait voir deux oreilles de fourrure sombres.

Le basketteur vérifia - une énième fois - si la caméra filmait bien avant de quitter le couloir et d'entrer dans le salon, dans lequel se trouvait Amine, avachi sur le canapé. Apparemment très concentré dans l'utilisation de son smartphone, le bleu ne fit pas attention à son copain qui s'approchait, les deux objets en main.

"-Je vais le mettre sur sa tête, chuchota le rouge en souriant, face au petit point rouge."

S'approchant de l'autre, qui releva enfin la tête de l'écran, il tenta de dissimuler un maximum la caméra. Peine perdue.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?... râla le bleu en regardant le point de lumière.

-Bouges pas, Ahomine, s'écria alors Kagami en essayant de poser l'accessoire sur la tête de la panthère.

-Oy, qu'est-ce..."

La caméra se mit à s'agiter violemment avant de revenir, stable, sur le visage passablement énervé d'Aomine, dont deux oreilles félines pointaient derrière ses mèches marines.

"-Hum... C'est quoi ? râla le bronzé.

-Pour mon anniversaire ! répondit joyeusement le rouge. Ok, alors, Aomine, dis 'Meow~' !

-T'as 5 ans ou quoi ? Et va foutre ça loin de moi, fit ledit Aomine en désignant la caméra d'un coup de menton.

-Allez, juste une fois. 'Meow~'

-...

-Aomine...

-Quoi ?

-Se pourrait-il que tu ne saches faire que des bruits de chiens ?

-Quoi ?! répéta l'insulte, mais plus par étonnement cette fois. Je suis humain, je fais des sons d'humain !"

Kagami lui fit sa plus belle moue, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Ou qu'il attendait le miaulement.

"-Mon Dieu... Tu es tellement chiant, Taiga... Bon ok, juste une fois alors."

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés, Kagami se mit à genoux sur le canapé, de sorte de pouvoir parfaitement filmer ce moment.

"-Mao, fit Aomine, légèrement gêné.

-Non, 'Meow'.

-Mao.

-Meow.

-Mao.

-Meow !

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Taiga. J'en ai marre..."

Laissant son portable sur la table basse, Aomine tendit sa main vers l'appareil et s'apprêta à s'en emparer.

"-Ok, donnes moi ça.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas bien miauler, s'écria Kagami en levant le bras de sorte à ce que la caméra soit hors de portée du bleu.

-J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre ! C'est chiant ton truc ! s'écria Aomine en s'affalant sur son copain en espérant pouvoir atteindre l'objet."

Mais la chose vint s'écraser au sol dans un craquement sonore. Plus de petite lumière rouge.

"-Merde, c'était à Kuroko ! s'écria Kagami.

-C'est toi qui as commencé.

-Il va me tuer, continua à se lamenter le rouge sans remarquer que le visage du bleu s'approchait du sien."

C'est lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du bleu contre son cou qu'il remarqua la proximité soudaine de leurs deux corps.

"-Hey. Qu'est-ce que penses faire ?

-Tu m'as fait chier alors pourquoi pas, répondit simplement Aomine en embrassant la peau blanche du lycéen, allongé sous son propre corps. Dis Kagami, on peut ?

-Non."

Se retirant du cou de son amant, Aomine planta un regard mécontent - et légèrement excité - dans celui de ce dernier.

"-Quoi ?

-Pas tant que tu ne l'as pas dit, répondit malicieusement Kagami en caressant d'une main une des oreilles, encore présentes sur la tête du bronzé.

-Tch... siffla Aomine en souriant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du rouge. Têtu..."

Il se pencha de nouveau, permettant à une de ses mains de passer sous le t-shirt du rouge alors que sa bouche chuchotait un seul et unique mot :

"-Meow~"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Moi, je trouve cette scène particulièrement mignonne... *-* Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please ? <strong>

**Encore merci pour vos vues/passages/review's et de me suivre ! C'est vraiment un bonheur de savoir qu'on est appréciée... Et si vous avez aimé cet OS et que vous ne lisez pas ma fanfic à chapitres "Un dernier plongeon" (qui est un AoKaga), n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Ça me ferait plaisir ! ;)**

**Sur ce, gros gros gros bisoux et à très vite (pour cet OS dont je parle tant) ! :D**


End file.
